


It's the Latest Sensation!

by DarklingImp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Character Study, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Intimacy, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Mettasgore - pairing, Monster Genetics Study (?), Romantic love, Sensuality, five senses, giftfic, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingImp/pseuds/DarklingImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ghost monsters are a curious sort of folk.”</p><p>(M/M, established relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Latest Sensation!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dongoverlord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dongoverlord).



> Happy (early) birthday to **dongoverlord**!
> 
> (I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait until then!

Ghost monsters are a curious sort of folk.

Then again, monsters in general usually are -- not just to the humans who observe them, but to monsters from differing heritages, as well.

For a human initially viewing monster culture, it might seem like the entire population is made up of individuals that are no more alike that ice cubes are to Saguaro cacti. Eventually, you would realize that you can make out various lineages through how closely they resemble certain animals, mythological creatures, forces of nature, body parts, machines, etc. Even those that don’t seem to have any sort of kin can usually be identified better once you have seen the rest of their family.

But there are some monsters as a whole that are just so rare that they draw attention whenever they appear.

One of these types is the ghost monster. 

Though ghost monsters were one of the most long-lived of monster types, second in potential longevity only to Boss monsters, they were not wholly immortal. For example, a ghost monster in incorporeal form was impervious to physical attacks, but magic could still take them down. 

One would think this would mean that ghost monsters would have been one of the largest monster populations to escape the Human-Monster War all those many centuries ago, but that was not necessarily true for several reasons:

Firstly, ghost monsters have never been the most populous race. Their basic incorporeal forms seldom came with the biological urge to procreate, as most other monsters’ might. Since they were so long-lived in comparison to other monsters, ghosts in general tended to see no need to rush things and would take their sweet time enjoying the company of their chosen loved ones. While this suited ghost/ghost pairings just fine, most other monster races liked to speed things up by a few centuries or so before they bit the dust (literally so, because time wasn’t always kind to those who doted upon ghosts). 

Death of a partner kinda puts a damper on the whole “relationship” thing.

In addition, ghosts as a whole do not like to be rushed into things (who does?), so those faced with an imminent break-up -- either through romantic differences or impending demise -- would often fall prey to their own anxieties and fade away, putting as much distance between themselves and their former significant other as possible. And because ghosts had nearly all of the time in the world, their figurative broken hearts could last for a long, _long_ time.

As tragic as this sounds, it was probably for the best. Had it been otherwise, their incredible longevity coupled with the desire to make it like love-struck bunnies would have led to a major overpopulation problem.

Those urges, of course, change a bit when a ghost enters a corporeal form. They become unconsciously aware of how much time that body has left before it degrades -- and takes the ghost monster with it. 

They also have all of these new _sensations_.

Smell.

Taste.

_Touch_.

Instead of feeling magic radiate out from them for an attack, they can suddenly feel the power coursing through a particular area, concentrate on the vibrating of their new appendages (if they have them), feel their mouths move with speech and their eyes widen and narrow.

Never having such sensations can be incredibly addicting once they have been acquired. The novelty is awesome enough for a young ghost, but for one that has gone hundreds of years without them?

Those ghost monsters can become absolutely _wanton_.

Mettaton supposed that was why ghost monsters were so easily dusted during the war. It was just so hard _not_ to push the boundaries of a new form, to see what you could get your new parts to respond to. Certainly, corporeal forms came with physical pain thresholds, too, but unless you literally had a computer brain wired to tell you when to stop (which, thankfully, Alphys had installed after his battle with Frisk), if you were a ghost, you would keep going and going until your magical self finally felt so at home in your new form that you completely bonded to it…Or it fell apart.

And if you were fully corporeal, there was no saving you from either the ravages of time or the battlefield.

Monsters with high Magic, low HP like ghosts really did have to be careful then about choosing a form, because they knew that once they got it, they might not want to come back out of it. It’s why some ghosts stayed away from corporeal forms entirely, like his cousin Napstablook. 

Mettablook had never been as cautious as Napstablook.

And, as Metta _ton_ , his own caution had all drained away like water through a sieve.

Admittedly, that recklessness had its drawbacks: such as trying to cram as many dramatic poses into one epic dance as possible in the shortest amount of time while ALSO attacking a small human child. (He would never admit that it was his wild seizure-like dance that drained his battery power, but that was a secret between himself, Alphys, and his motherboard.) 

He was honestly surprised he hadn’t been ejected from his metal form once his circuits fried and his limbs fell off. 

Strangely, Mettaton found himself glad he hadn’t achieved a permanent corporeal state.

Originally, it was because he could still hide in safety. After the fight with Frisk, he pretended he had, preferring to remain hunkered down inside of his chassis, trying to process the overwhelming love he had just received from his fans and the rolling guilt coursing through him at having abandoned his cousins for so long (which was only made worse when he heard Alphys, that poor long-suffering little lizard lady, barely holding back sobs when she thought he was done for).

But there were reasons much later that made him all the more thankful.

Reasons beyond making the eyes of the _king of all monsters_ himself go wide when he saw the floating booted leg Mettaton was controlling show up and demand Asgore’s good-as-daughter and then Royal scientist to get it on, that is. 

(In a PG-rating, of course. There was a child there, after all, so they had to keep it family-friendly!)

Not that Mettaton did not enjoy making his “precious Fluffybuns”’s eyes widen as often as he could. That, in fact, had become his favorite hobby since the two of them had gotten together, and was second only to his other favorite hobby: _making Asgore blush_.

For a monster that had lived for hundreds of years and had been a father multiple times, the great horned, goat-shaped excuse for a giant walking teddy bear was still so easily flustered that it was not even funny. 

…Alright, perhaps it was a _little_ bit funny, but Mettaton would never say something like that to his sweetest of sweethearts. If it provided himself with a good-natured giggle during the lonelier moments while he was on tour, then Asgore need not be the wiser.

Mettaton supposed part of the ex-king’s tendency to flush could be chalked up to Asgore’s decades-long pining after his wife left him. Still, the ghost-turned-robot wondered if, for all of the sugary sweetness that the former couple used to exude, Asgore and Toriel had been mostly prudes behind doors with a few lucky soul-coupling moments. They must have been sticklers for vanilla, though, because there was many a jaw-dropping, collar-tugging, clammy palms-making moment for the former king whenever Mettaton had something new planned to “spice things up”.

And for someone who loved the limelight as much as Mettaton? _Variety_ was the spice of life.

Mettaton knew his…”creativity” in the bedroom--

(And kitchen. And bathroom. And the back of Mettaton’s limo, on his dressing room couch, in Asgore’s garden, in his gardening _toolshed_ , in that one broom closet at Toriel’s school where Sans had caught them and proceeded to pun the dickens out of the both of them for weeks as retribution for an eyeful the skeleton neither needed or wanted)

\--was all part of the strong desire for intimacy that his new biological sense of time and addiction to sensation had created. Thanks to the wonders of Alphys’ engineering on his repaired EX form, he knew the sensations were all the more potent than any other form he had tried to inhabit. With those available to him now, Mettaton wanted to experience _everything_. 

Like running a finger along Asgore’s mane of blonde fur and being able to truly contrast how much finer and silkier it was than his thick, fluffy white bodily fur. 

Feeling how smooth and warm his finger and toe beans, palms, and soles of Asgore’s feet felt as Mettaton nuzzled them, the cottony sea of fluff around those fleshy islands tickling Mettaton’s own nose, lips, eyelids, and cheeks. 

Learning the difference between the tight, desperate seizure of Mettaton’s wrist in one giant hand as Asgore stopped him that evening of their firefly viewing date (only to tug him back for their first kiss beneath the curtain of viny willow branches in Asgore’s garden), the complete envelopment those powerful arms provided in every embrace, and the nearly bruising grip on his hips that Mettaton was _finally_ able to convince Asgore of giving into after they moved onto rougher measures.

Being _with_ someone provided a world of new (pleasurable) ways to stretch his robotic body’s limits.

But one thing always kept him from going truly corporeal:

_He was, fundamentally, a ghost monster._

After losing himself to the sensations his new body brought before his battle with Frisk, Mettaton had vowed never to let himself become so wrapped up in his own world that he forgot his loved ones again.

His ghost side was his heritage, his reminder to stay humble, to not lose himself again -- possibly for good, the way his ancestors had in that long-ago war between Monsters and Humans.

It was his connection to Blooky, to Mad Dummy, to Training Dummy. (It didn’t matter the latter two had semi-corporeal forms as he did, because it wasn’t _them_ that had run off to stardom and forgotten those that mattered to them.)

And, with the near immortality of his ghost side, it was Mettaton’s way to remain connected for as long as possible to the one he loved most of all: 

 

A childless, un-aging, _Boss monster_.

 

His “Precious Fluffybuns”.

 

_His Asgore._

**Author's Note:**

> So now, I’m shipping this. But, then again, what don’t I ship? I pretty much ship everyone with everyone else, so long as everybody’s aged up and all that. If it ships, it sails. A whole shipping orgy. Yup.
> 
> *laughs*
> 
> Alright, this was actually a gift-fic for **dongoverlord** over on Tumblr because she loves this pairing and felt there should be more of it. So after listening to how passionate she was and getting me caught up in her headcanon dynamic, I had to do this. 
> 
> I get the odd feeling that the way I portrayed Mettaton in this makes it sound like he’d try to eat glue just to see what it tastes like. 
> 
> (Maybe that’s why he has Burgerpants _paste_ sequins and glitter on those Glamburgers.)
> 
> *blink blink*
> 
> *facepalm*
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I’ll admit, it’s been a few years since I tried writing anything risqué, so turned out to be half-character study, half…monster genetics study? Yeah. I’ll leave the more graphic stuff to DO and stick with my sorta intimate, humor-laced, character-analyzing introspective stuff. 
> 
> Hope you like this anyway, DO.
> 
> And I hope the rest of you lovelies have enjoyed it, too!


End file.
